Fairy Tail's Terra Nova
by Eagle12
Summary: Born with a damaged chakra network,and having the soul of the greatest Biju sealed inside of him. Naruto was shown hatred from the village, arrogance from sister,and ignorance from his parents. Seeing an opportunity to leave it all behind, Naruto leaves only to be sucked into an anima and land in Edolas .Watch as he is trained by the captain of the phoenix king guard Eruptoria.


"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Summons/mythical beast/demons speaking"**

'_**Summons/mythical beast/ demon thinking**_

**Jutsu/magic spells**

**October 10, Konoha**

"**Damn you Namikaze, Damn you Uzumaki, and damn you old man I refuse to be sealed again!" **The Kyuubi bellowed as Minato Namikaze could only stand there with in shock. He had been prepared to sacrifice his life tonight to seal the fox away, now he was watching as Hiruzen Sarutobi had taken his place as the sacrifice to not only seal a portion of the Kyuubi back into Kushina, but to also seal its chakra into his daughter Mito, who had straight blond hair with red streaks, and pale blue eyes, and the soul of the great demon into his son Naruto, who was a near carbon copy of Minato except for three whisker like birth marks.

"Sarutobi-sama why? Why throw away your life, I was prepared to make the sacrifice and join Kushina?" Minato asked as the man he saw as his grandfather figures begin to fade from this life.

"Because Minato-kun, I am old and have lived a full life, you still have more to live for. Also Kushina-chan would kick my ass if I let you die." The old kage said with a dry chuckle as he looked at Kushina, who was beginning to stir. Seeing this Minato rushed to her side and took her hand in his as tears of joy began to flow from his eyes.

"Kushi-chan."

"Minato-koi, Are you dead to?" Kushina asked with tears of sadness. Minato then wrapped her in a hug and began to stroke her hair as he mumbled, "you're alive", over and over again.

"**Oh don't make me gag." **the Kyuubi said as its front paws disappeared into the seal, breaking both Minato and Kushina from their moment.

"**If I am going to lose my freedom, then I'm taking something from you Namikaze, SAY GOOD BYE TO YOUR FAMILY!" **the Kyuubi roared as it threw as much chakra into the seal, causing it to absorb him faster. This also caused a red glow to form around the three Namikaze, and cause Minato to be thrown into a tree; however neither Kushina nor Mito cried out in pain, in fact Mito actually giggled at the feeling, it was Naruto who began to wail. _**'So my chakra is already healing those two, and unfortunately for the boy he doesn't have my chakra in him to prevent me from destroying his system, Muhahaha.'**_The Kyuubi thought as the Shinigami reached for its soul sealing it inside the child. Before taking Hiruzen's soul and disappearing. Soon a hush fell over the battle field as several anbu, and a certain white haired, half mask wearing chunin arrived, along with Jiraiya, and Tsunade, the only sound that could be heard was Naruto's wailing.

"Sensei." Jiraiya said solemnly as tears fell down from his eyes when he noticed the unmoving body of Sarutobi.

"Ugh" Minato groaned out from forest floor.

"Sensei!" Kakashi yelled as he rushed to where he heard Minato, he was quickly followed by Tsunade who began to use a medical jutsu on the him to see how bad his injuries were, before repeating the process on Kushina and the twins.

"We need to get them to the hospital, NOW!" Tsunade said as she picked up Kushina and rushed towards the hospital, followed by Kakashi who had Minato, Jiraiya who was carrying Mito, and a boar masked anbu who was carrying Naruto. While two other anbu carried the body of the old Kage, leaving the remaining anbu to take up guard position around the group as they headed back to Konoha.

**Two weeks later**

Minato sighed for what must have been the thousandth time this week as he sat in between Kushina and Mito's bed/crib, while Naruto was off to the side. The only reason Kushina and the twins were still here was because Tsunade pulled rank for some test to ensure the health of his family.

"Minato stop sighing, your making me depressed, Tsunade said if the test come back negative then we can go home tomorrow." Kushina said causing Minato to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry Kushi-chan, it's just that I nearly lost you and the kid once before, even being away from you for a couple of hours hurts." Minato said giving her a small smile. Just then Tsunade entered carrying several folders in her arms.

"Well glad to see that you're up Kushina-chan." Tsunade said giving Kushina a small smile.

"Yea and I can't wait till I get to leave this place and go home with Minato and the kids." Kushina said. As soon as she said that Tsunade's smile faltered.

"About that I need to discuss something with you two."

"What is it?" Minato asked with a confused look. Setting the folders down, Tsunade pulled out two x-ray like papers and placed them on the light box.

"Kushina, Minato, these are x-rays scans of the twins chakra system. The one on the left is Mito's the one on the right is Naruto's. If you look at the two you can notice a distinct difference between the two." Tsunade said as she took a step back.

"What's wrong with Naru-chan's chakra system?!" Kushina asked in fright as she saw that Mito's system was flowing with white light, while Naruto's had a highly concentrated amount in the center of his body, and none of it was flowing.

"I don't know all I can do is assume is that it was the fox's doing."

What does this mean?" Minato asked fearfully.

"While I can't determine the long term affects, Naruto is currently in perfect health besides this. Though this pretty much guarantees that Naruto can never become a ninja, since he has no chakra flow unlike people who have undeveloped coils that make it impossible to mold chakra." By this time Kushina had run over to Naruto's crib and was holding him in her arms.

"Kushina I do have one more thing to say, under no circumstances must Naruto over exert himself, if he does there is a high possibility that he could die from his system being flooded with chakra and destroyed." Hearing this Minato slumped in his chair with tears streaming down his face, while Kushina held Naruto close as if her life depended on it, while whispering how she would let nothing happen to him. As Tsunade turned to leave the room she said one thing, "Kushina I give you my word that I will find a way to fix this." However Kushina wasn't listening as she made a silent vow, promising herself that she would not lose any more family.

**Six Years Later**

It has been six years since that fateful night and we currently find our blond haired, blue eyed, whiskered hero limping down the street. His white shirt, which was covering the bruises that were now just forming, was covered in dirt, sweat and blood. '_Why me, what did I do to deserve this?'_ Naruto thought as he continued to limp home. He knew that the village gossipmonger's who had seen the fight would already be spreading how he started the fight. Naruto couldn't help but snort at the fact that whatever they said was considered the truth, even if one was a clan heir and the other was a council women's daughter. Seriously who would believe two six year old girls that claimed to see a boy who was their age attack a group of chunin. In truth he was the one who had been dragged into an alley way and beaten by them, before the medic nin healed him leaving only a couple of bruises and a warning that if he told anyone they would make his life miserable. Naruto let out another sigh as he approached the front door.

"Might as well get this over with." Naruto mumbled to himself as he opened the front door only to see his mother standing in the entrance away.

"Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, why is it that I hear you started another fight today?" Kushina asked as soon as he closed the door.

"But I didn't.."

"Naruto please don't lie to me there were several reliable witness, '_Kurenai being one',_ and they said they saw you attack those men."

"But I didn't." Naruto said his voice rising in anger and disbelief.

"Naruto stop lying to." Kushina said her own voice rising.

"Would you shut up and" SMACK the sound of fleshing hitting flesh echoed around the entrance way, for a second time seemed to stand still as what just happened sunk in. Once what had happened had sunk in Naruto glared at Kushina with absolute hatred before running up the stairs, leaving Kushina in the entrance hall where she soon broke down into tears. _'Naruto my baby please forgive me, I'm only trying to protect you.'_ Kushina thought as she went to the bathroom to clean herself up, neither one noticing that Mito had witnessed the entire thing.

As soon as Naruto cleared the last step Mito stuck her foot out causing Naruto to trip and hit the hallway table sending the lamp careening off the edge. Naruto could only watch in horror as the lamp hit the floor and shattered. As Naruto pushed himself up Mito slammed her foot into his back, forcing him back down.

"You really are a pathetic loser; I don't understand why Kaa-san and Tou-san don't name me clan heir? Don't worry though in a few years you will be just another plot in the cemetery, while I get everything I deserve. As that mummy man said when we attended that council meeting: only the strong deserve to rule, the weak are just cannon fodder, whatever that means." She whispered into his ear before driving her foot into his back a second time, forcing the air from his lungs. As Naruto tried to catch his breath, Mito ran over to the balcony and saw Minato setting up for tonight's party.

"Tou-san Naruto broke the lamp up here." Mito shouted down. Minato sighed; he really didn't need Naruto to start acting up today, before making a shadow clone to finish decorating while he went upstairs. Upon seeing the mess Minato just sighed and shook his head.

"Naruto I don't have time to deal with this today, so just go to your room and don't even think about attending our sisters party tonight." Minato said as he went down stairs to get a broom. As soon as Minato left Mito grabbed Naruto's arm and bent it painfully behind his back, before forcing him to walk down the hall to his room.

"You here that loser, you aren't allowed to attend my birthday." Mito said with a laugh before throwing Naruto into his bedroom and slamming the door behind him. As Naruto began to nurse his arm, he quietly whispered, "It's my birthday to."

As the afternoon slowly faded to night the Uzumaki residence began to glow with thousands of hanging lights and the sound of laughter could be heard as the party drew near. Upstairs, however; was another scenario altogether as Naruto let the tears freely fall from his face. '_Why, why do they hate me so much to make me miss my own birthday, again?'_ Naruto questioned himself silently as he remembered how last year Mito accused him of cheating at one of the spin the wheel game at the festival when they got home. When Naruto asked her how he cheated she responded with the her common "because you're a loser" before shoving him back down the stairs, resulting in him breaking his arm, Luckily though, at least in his opinion, he had saved the hand crafted glass phoenix he had won. Unfortunately Mito had somehow convinced their parents that he had had shoved her first, and that it was an accident, while he had his arm fixed by Tsunade. He was grounded for a month while Mito couldn't have ramen for a day. Naruto was quickly broken from his thoughts when he heard his parents voices coming from their room, which was right next to his.

"So we are really doing this?" Naruto heard his mother ask as he put his ear to the wall.

"Yep, tonight we name Mito our heir." Minato said causing Naruto's eyes to widen in shock, disbelief, and anger. _'Their naming Mito clan heir but why, that's mine?!'_ Naruto thought as he continued to listen.

"Even though I do agree that Mito is the better choice, isn't there any other option?"

"Kushina we've been over this before, Mito is not only the stronger of the twins," '_Only because you train her ass.'_ Naruto thought "but she is also the most mature."

"Your right Minato but, I just wished there was another way…" Kushina said as her muffled voice faded, signaling that they had left the room. Soon Naruto heard them pass by and head down stairs; he slammed his fist into the wall in rage. '_They can't do this to me, I have put up with too much shit for too long. I'm either bullied by Mito or Sasuke on a daily bases, attacked by some drunk idiot calming I'm the Kyuubi every once in a while. Then they forget to set a place at the table and make a helping for me only to remember when I walk into the room. Also they haven't bought me any new clothes in over a year while Mito gets knew ones every week, on top of either calling him a liar or generally ignoring me. Now they have the balls to give away what is rightfully mine!? I can't take it anymore! I'm done with this bullshit, the only reason I haven't left yet was because Tsuande said everything would get better. Well it hasn't so if they don't want me around well I won't be around much longer.'_ Naruto thought as tears fell down his face before quickly wiping them away. With his mind made up Naruto quickly went to his closet and pulled out a large orange and black duffle bag. He wasted little time as he grabbed several sets of clothes before shoving them in the bag, before doing the same with a couple of boxes of granola. As he went for some of the books there was a knock at the door causing Naruto to drop them.

"Just a minute." He called as he picked the books up of off the floor and placed them on the bed before shoving the duffle bag under it. Opening the door Naruto saw one of the few people that cared about him Itachi Uchiha, elder brother to his sister's crush.

"Happy birthday Naruto." Itachi said with a small smile.

"Thanks Itachi-san." Naruto said. Itachi was the only person that Naruto could really call friend, though it was a stretch. Naruto had met him after he had saved him from Sasuke and his gang. After that whenever Itachi wasn't on duty and ran into Naruto he would treat him to some pokey.

"Why are you up here alone?"

"Mito." Itachi instantly understood.

"Well you should at least enjoy your own birthday, even if you can't celebrate it. Tsunade-sama asked me to deliver her and Shizune's gift to you." Itachi said as he laid two gifts on the bed, causing Naruto's eyes to widen. He hadn't received a gift from his family since Christmas two years ago. Wiping the tears that were forming from his eyes, Naruto gave the raven haired teen a hug before opening the larger of the two. Opening the card Naruto saw that it was from Tsunade and Shizune. Tearing off the wrapping Naruto saw that it was a book, though not just any book, it was "The Book of Legends". A book that was originally created by the first priestess of Land of Demons that contained every myth and legend in the Elemental nations, and every fifteen years fifty copies of the book were made and distributed to those that the current priestess deemed worthy. Naruto didn't know how Tsuande got the book but he would cherish it forever. Setting the book aside gingerly Naruto opened the second present. He nearly dropped it when he saw that what was inside the wrapped box. Inside it was a small ruby phoenix with gold flecks, on a solid black chakra metal chain.

"Itachi, I..I .."

"Naruto, that necklace was given to me as reward for saving a noble. I have no use for it, so instead of letting it sit and collect dust, I decided to give it to someone who I thought would appreciate better than I could, especially if that someone has a certain fascination with the legendary bird." Itachi said with a smirk. Naruto could only nod his head in thanks as he wrapped the older teen in a hug.

"Well, I best be heading down for my shift, don't want anyone taking advantage of the time it will take for me to get from here to the front door." Itachi said as he headed for the door while Naruto put the necklace on.

"Oh and Naruto," Itachi said turning around, "whatever you decide to do, I wish you good luck." and with that he turned and left in the opposite direction that the front door was in. Naruto just sat there for a minute before he scrambled off of the bed, dragging the bag out. He didn't know if Itachi was just messing with him or not, but if he was giving him the opportunity, then by Jove he was going to take it. After he placed the books, including the one he just got, in the bag along with wrapping the glass phoenix statue in as many layers of tissues and t-shirts as possible. Naruto sat down and pulled out a sheet of lose leaf paper. After sitting for fifteen minutes, unsure of how to word the letter, Naruto just wrote whatever he felt when the person came to mind. Within a couple of minutes the letter was completed, and Naruto, had the bag slung over his shoulder. He quickly made his way through the front door and past a dozing weasel masked anbu at the front gate, right when the fireworks were going off. A perfect distraction since he had seen everyone heading to the backyard to watch the show.

Once Naruto was several blocks from then Uzumaki compound a certain realization hit him, _'Maybe running away without a plan, during the Kyuubi festival, in a town where most people hate my guts wasn't the best idea." _Naruto thought as he ducked behind a dumpster as a group of intoxicated villagers stumbled past, complaining about not finding the "Kyuubi brat". He knew that he had to find someplace to hide and plan his next move. Turning his head he looked back the way he came before shaking the doubt from his mind. If he turned back now there was a good possibility that he would never get a chance like this again. He also knew that he couldn't stay outside, not with the random roaming bands of drunks. It was then realization struck him like a bolt of lightning. Tsuande and Shizune were out of the village on some mission, since they rarely missed his birthday, which meant that the Senju compound was empty. From what he remembered Tsunade telling him about seals on the compound is that they would keep out anyone who wasn't keyed into it, which he was. With his mind made up, and knowing that he had to avoid the populous; Naruto began the most roundabout journey he ever took.

Thirty minutes later we find our young hero shivering inside a lone guard house just outside of the forest of death. He had just made it to the Forest of Death when the storm came out of nowhere, which was unusual since the fall was usually the dry season. Soon the storm ended and all seemed quiet, thinking that it was over Naruto stepped out of his shelter. Naruto then felt something brush against his face.

"Stupid floating rock." Naruto grumbled as he turned to leave. A second later he registered what he just said as he watched the stone float up into a vortex that had just opened in the sky. It was then that a loud rumbling was heard as the stones under his feet shoot up, carrying Naruto with them. Naruto could only scream, though it was lost in the wind, as he approached the vortex, then everything went white.

**Unknown Location**

"Your Highness the first test run of the Anima system was a near success." A generic guard said as he bowed to a man with a long white beard and hair, a hard face rectangular face, who wore a brown cloak with fur trimming, a brown vest, a tall hat with the symbol of a saber crossed by a musical horn that ends curled upwards, a long brown striped skirt, and was holding an impressive looking scepter.

"What do you mean by near success, captain?" the king asked as he glared at the shaking captain.

"I believe I can explain Lord Faust." Said an old man in an extremely large cloak with a nasally voice.

"Then explain Byro."

"Of course my king, as you know the anima is designed to drill into the mirror dimension, a world that is the opposite of ours, to steal its . Unfortunately we don't know exactly where this mirror world is, so we have been aiming the anima randomly, and apparently we drilled into an inter planetary dimension."

"What do you mean?" Faust asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well your highness, the mirror dimension is just the reverse of our world with minor changes; the world that the anima is trying to drill to is more like a carnival mirror, I guess that would be the best example. It's the same while different at the same time. A inter planetary dimension, is a world from another plant or universe all together, it is vastly different from ours and , if the theory is true, certain rules apply to it. Snort."

"Such as?" Faust asked intrigued.

"The theory states energy that is not natural to this world cannot pass through the portal, and that the portal is guarded by a being known as The Truth. It even goes so far to say that the power of the god's and demons must stay in their own planetary dimension. It also says that anything caught in between dimensions at the time of closure will be permanently trapped. Though as for how true that is I am not certain since the man who created this theory said he traded his mind to take a peek past the gate and was admitted to a mental hospital. Though from what the results are saying that world holds no magic. Snort." Byron finished letting the king contemplate what he said.

Inside the portal, Naruto had just lost consciousness thanks to the pain caused by the energy leaving the seal that held the Kyuubi at bay. Seeing its chance to leave its accursed prison the mighty Biju roared and rushed the weakened bars, easily tearing through them and stealing what little amount of chakra that Naruto had in his system. That was the Kyuubi's final mistake since the force of him leaving Naruto's body threw the boy towards the end of the portal, while the Kyuubi wondered where the hell it was. As Naruto flew through the anima, magic began to congregate inside of his body, entering and flowing through his now empty chakra system, and adapting it for its own use, which resulted in the systems destruction.

"Were done here." Faust said as he cut the flow of magic to the anima. If anyone was paying attention to the screen they would have seen a small object fall from a safe height and land on the side of one of the few active volcanoes in Edolas. The soul of the Kyuubi was not so lucky, as it was now permanently trapped in between the planetary dimensions never to be released again.

An undisclosed amount of time later Naruto finally began to stir. The first thing that he noticed was that he was laying on a small bed of straw in a very large, very dry, very warm cave. The second thing he noticed was that there were two women, both very beautiful, talking in a language that he did not understand.

"Um excuse me," Naruto called out getting the women's attention. "can you tell me where I am?"

"Well it seems that you are awake hatchling." The woman on the left said, she wore a red and gold dress that seemed to dance with light, had D-cup breast, flawless skin, red eyes, a heart shaped face, and black hair that had red highlights. She had an air of confidence around her that made Naruto shudder.

"What did you say?"

"Hm, apparently we have a language barrier. Don't worry I have just the thing _**Speak**__**and translate tongue of the Moon! Universal Understanding!**_" the second women said as a large magic seal appeared around the room. She wore a white and black dress that moved as if it were made of fire, D-cup breast, skin that was as pale as the moon, silver eyes, an oval face, and midnight black hair. She also carried herself as if she was royalty

"What was that?" Naruto asked nervously.

"That was magic child, now do you mind explaining what you were doing on my volcano?" the first women asked anger present in her voice.

"Calm yourself Eruptoria, the child is obviously confused." The other woman said sternly.

"Of course my Queen, I did not mean to snap." Eruptoria said

"Wait, how can I understand what you're saying when you're not speaking elemental?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well child, as Queen Luminari already said it was her magic." Eruptoria answered.

"Magic, do you mean like sleight of hand that street performers use?" Naruto asked before getting a scowl from both women.

"No, I mean really honest to God magic." Eruptoria said as a magic seal appeared above her hand causing a fire rose burst into existence. Naruto's eyes widened before asking how she did that, and would she teach him. Luminari just laughed at Eruptoria's expense, since she knew her friend wasn't the greatest people person.

"So what is magic exactly?"

"Magic is the physical embodiment of one's spirit. It's what happens when the physical flow of the spirit combines with the spiritual flow of nature." Luminari explained.

"It sounds like chakra."

Both women looked at each other before looking at Naruto with confusion. "What's chakra?" they asked. Naruto tried to explain it to the best of his ability, so it wasn't the best explanation but both women understood the gist of it.

"Naruto can you explain to me why you fell out of the sky?" Luminari asked

Naruto sighed he knew he this was going to happen. "I was running away from home when a giant vortex in the sky opened up and sucked me up." Naruto said, Both Luminari and Eruptoria looked at each other, they could tell that Naruto wasn't lying.

"Why were you running away?" Eruptoria asked, causing Naruto to curse himself for his slip up. He then sighed before telling them of how he was treated in the Leaf, and how his so called family treated. By the time he was done Naruto could feel an unusual pressure emanating from the women in front of him, he knew it wasn't ki it was something else entirely. Soon both women where engulfed in roaring flames of energy, Eruptoria in gold, red and black while Luminari was covered in black and white flames. Soon the very cave itself started to shake freaking Naruto out. Both women noticed this and cut the flow of power.

"We are sorry we scared you hatchling. It's just that humans talk about their humanity and how it separates them from the beast and yet they do this to their own offspring!? No animal would do that to its own young." Eruptoria said as she wrapped Naruto in a hug, which ended up with his face in her bosom. It was in that instant that she was able to feel Naruto's magical potential and boy was she surprised. _'He can use magic without a lacrima, like the people in Earthland. If those pesky, overgrown lizards can take protégés, I doubt her highness would mind.'_ Eruptoria thought as she looked at her friend, who nodded in understanding.

"Naruto, I have an offer for you. I wish to teach you my personal style of magic and train you as my protégé, that's if you think you can handle my test first?" she said with a smirk. Naruto was stunned; someone actually wanted to teach him.

"I would be honored to learn from you." Naruto said with a feverish nod causing the necklace to jingle caught the women's attention and them smile.

"So you like phoenixes Naruto?" Luminari asked as they, Eruptoria and herself, walked to the center of the room.

"You bet, phoenixes are awesome, way better than a dragon." Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head and smiled brightly.

"That's good because, we have something to tell you."

"In truth we aren't human." Eruptoria said as the stood hundreds of feet apart. This caused Naruto to look at them funny.

"Naruto my name is Luminari, I am queen of the phoenixes and.." she said as she was soon consumed by white fire that grew hundreds of feet tall before revealing a pure white feathered phoenix with black markings on her wings "**I am a lunar phoenix."** Naruto could only sit there in shock before the cave was illuminated by another flash of fire, though this time it was red and gold. Naruto turned towards th_e _spot that Eruptoria once stood, only to see a red and gold phoenix, that had black semiplume feathers mixed in between the red and gold ones, the exact same size as Luminari, both of which could easily tower over Gamabunta. **"I am Eruptoria, the volcanic phoenix and the captain of King Solarius's guard."** Upon seeing not only his favorite mythological creature, but also finding out that he had the possibility to train as the pupil to one, Naruto did the only thing that he could do he fainted.


End file.
